


All About You

by Dandelionsheart



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:14:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28175226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dandelionsheart/pseuds/Dandelionsheart
Summary: Niall centric fic where the boys each take a turn letting Niall know how special he is.
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s), Niall Horan/Harry Styles, Niall Horan/Liam Payne, Niall Horan/Louis Tomlinson, Niall Horan/Zayn Malik, minor larry - Relationship, minor ziam - Relationship
Comments: 3
Kudos: 38





	1. Part One

**Author's Note:**

> Posting works from my old tumblr (lolwutsmut) so all my works are together. Written circa 2012 so that should be explanation enough

The hotel was nice. Every hotel they went to was nice. But it was still just a hotel. The boys were all hanging around in the lobby, waiting on Paul to come and give them the keys to their rooms. Louis sat in a chair fiddling with a game on his phone occasionally glaring at Harry. The boy’s had recently gotten into a fight over God knows what, and now they apparently weren’t speaking to each other. It was clearly something Harry had done because for the past few days he’d been doing anything and everything the boy had asked. It was cute, in a pathetic sort of way. And that’s why Harry sat across from Louis instead of next to him. Harry looked on with star crossed eyes hoping that Louis would just forgive him already, but Louis didn’t look even close to caving. Zayn and Liam sat next to each other as loved up as could be. They’d been dating for the longest time, but still acted like love struck teenagers. That’s always been what they’d done. Always trying to please their girlfriends and make them happy. And Niall? He sat in one of the lobby chairs flicking through twitter answering and following some fans.

“Boys,” Paul shouted as he neared the group holding 5 room keys in his hand.

The boys got up and formed a little huddle around Paul to discuss the sleeping arrangements.

“Li and I are gonna share,” Zayn said as Paul handed the boys’ the room keys.

“Louis?” Paul asked. Louis looked over at Harry who had pleading eyes.

“I’ll take curly,” Louis said and the way that Harry started jumping around was so childlike it made the boys’ laugh. Paul handed Louis the keys, and gave the last one to Niall.

“Typical,” Niall muttered under his breath.

“Everything okay Ni?”

“S’fine. I just always get the single room is all,”

“Ni you know we don’t mean anything by it. It’s just—”

“Forget about it Li,” Niall interrupted. “The four best friends get what they want, yeh?” Niall said before grabbing his bag and walking toward the elevator.

“Guys we fucked up,” Liam said lowly. He didn’t want Niall to feel like they excluded him from the band. They weren’t trying to do that at all. They hadn’t even noticed how the room had gone, it just sorta happened. “We gotta make it up to him somehow.” Liam said as the four of them walked toward the elevator.

“Meet in our room in an hour,” Louis began. “’Cause I think I’ve got a plan.” He pulled Harry’s arm, dragging him into the elevator.

“Why an hour?” Zayn called out.

Louis and Harry were already in the elevator but there’s no way in hell Zayn could’ve missed the fear, want, surprise, and need in Harry’s eyes. He also couldn’t have missed the wink Louis sent his way as the door was closing.

“They’re like rabbits,” Zayn heard Liam whisper in his ear as the boarded the other elevator.

“Yeah, well who’s to say we’re any better?” Zayn asked before attaching his lips to Liam’s,

~

Alright, so what’s your plan Lou?” Liam asked.

The four boys at in Louis and Harry’s room. Zayn and Liam sat in chairs at a table, and Harry in Louis’ lap while Harry toyed with Harry’s curls.

“We fuck him,” Louis said simply. Everyone turned to look at him like he’d gone absolutely insane, but he thought his idea was perfectly rational.

“Are you out of your bloody mind?” Zayn asked beginning to pace the room.

“Nope. I think we should fuck him and show him that we really do care for him. Harry what do you think?” Louis asked still running his fingers through Harry’s curl.

“I think it’s a wonderful idea Lou,” Harry said with the biggest grin on his face.

“You can’t ask him, he’s not in his right mind! You just fucked him so of course he’s gonna think you’re the sun, moon, and sky.”

“I resent that! We didn’t have sex,” Harry said halfheartedly.

“You left the condom wrapper on the dresser,” Liam said pointing.

“Shit,” Harry swore. “Well it doesn’t matter. I think we should fuck Niall ’cause you guys have to admit, he is underappreciated. We’re all loved up,” Harry said gesturing between him and Louis. “You’re all loved up,” he said gesturing between Liam and Zayn. “And poor Niall gets the short end of the stick ’cause we decided to fall in love.”

“I think we should do it,” Liam said.

“Li!” Zayn said taken aback at what his boyfriend had just said.

“C’mon Z, for Niall?”

“Alright fine,” Zayn caved. Liam knew he was a sucker for those puppy dog eyes and would do anything for them. “But when are we gonna do it? We hardly have time and no offense but I’m not really into the whole…group sex thing.”

“I think an orgy would be fun,” Louis said waggling his eyebrows. “But if you guys just wanna do one-on-one then we are here for 4 days. One a night sound good?”

A chorus of murmurs of ‘yeah’ and ‘okay’ circled the room. Louis knew his plan would work. Niall would love the idea even if he didn’t know it yet.

“So how do we decide when to go?” Harry asked.

“Sticks?” Louis asked. The boys nodded and Liam got up to get two straws. He cut them both unevenly and tried to hold them in his hand so that they all looked about the same size.

“We go tallest to shortest,” Liam said holding out his hand. The boy’s all picked a straw and measured them up against the others to see the order they’d be going in.

“Looks like you’re up first. Good luck.”


	2. Part Two

“I can’t believe you. You actually look excited to go and fuck Niall,” Zayn said.

“Baby I love you and you know that,” Liam said crossing the room toward Zayn. “But we all agreed to this. Not my fault I chose the tallest stick.”

Zayn only humphed in response. He removed himself from Liam’s grasp and moved to his bed. “Just promise me one thing?”

“Of course babe. What is it?”

“Promise…promise me that you won’t leave me for Niall okay?”

“Babe is that what this is about?” Liam asked going to sit next to Zayn on the bed. “I’ll never leave you. You are the only man I want to spend the rest of my life with,” Liam said as he placed a kiss on Zayn’s lips. Zayn licked Liam’s bottom lip asking for permission which was quickly granted. Their tongues battled for dominance but Liam quickly gave up and let Zayn take the reins. They fell down onto the bed where Liam straddled Zayn. He ground his hips down onto Zayn’s and elicited moans from the boy below him.

“Liam,” Zayn moaned into the kiss and it brought Liam back to reality. He regretfully pulled back from Zayn.

“Don’t wanna,” He paused to catch his breath. “Don’t wanna be tired for Ni,” Liam said as he moved to lie next to Zayn.

“Oh um yeah, yeah, I understand. But remember,” Zayn said before he kissed Liam hard. “You’re mine.”

Liam smiled as he leaned into Zayn’s embrace and let himself be cuddled.

~

KNOCK KNOCK

‘Who would be knocking on my door this late?’ I looked over at the clock and it read 11:30. It might be one of the boys since we only had rehearsals tomorrow. I got out of bed and switched on the light before opening the door to reveal Liam.

“Hey Ni,” Liam said. “I got a surprise for you.” The smile was evident on his face.

“Li I’m sure whatever it is can wait till—” Niall cut himself off when Liam brought the bag from behind his back. It was Nandos.

“Where did you get that?” He asked quietly staring at the bag.

“There’s three Nandos in this entire country. Paul knew you weren’t feeling too great, so he went out and got it for you. It was only about a half hour out of the way.” Liam said dangling the bag in front of Niall’s face watching his eyes move with each swift motion of the bag. “So can I come in?”

“Depends…what’s in the bag?”

“Peri-Peri wings of course.”

“How many?”

“10.”

“You know the way to my heart Payne,” Niall said as he opened the door wider to allow Liam in.

Liam walked in setting the food on the table and removing the contents from the bag. He gave Niall his wings and got out his own three piece set of peri-peri wings. They ate in silence sneaking glances at each other the whole way through. When Niall was almost halfway through his wings he looked up at Liam.

“You can go if you want to,” Niall said walking to the mini fridge and taking out a water bottle.

“I don’t want to,”

“Li just go. I know you would much rather be snuggled up to Zayn in your room. You don’t have to stay here with me if you don’t want to.”

“I want to.”

“Really?” Niall asked shocked.

“Yeah,” Liam smiled. “I’ve been feeling deprived of my little leprechaun. I miss you Ni…we never hang out anymore,” Liam said sullenly realizing the truth.

“Maybe if you stopped making out with Zayn for a second you’d have realized that a lot sooner,” Niall said.

“I’m sorry Ni. But I’m here now!” Liam said excitedly. “Better late than never right?”

“I guess so,” Niall said with a smile as he finished off the rest of his wings. He was glad that the other boys hadn’t completely shut him out. “So what do you wanna do? It’s pretty late so we can’t go out anywhere.”

Liam walked over toward the bed and flipped on the TV. He laid sprawled out, limbs everywhere, flipping through the channels absentmindedly “Oh I’m sure we’ll think of something,” he said coolly. He didn’t know how he would convince Niall to have sex with him, but he was Liam Payne. Yeah, he was about as scary as a puppy but he could be quite persuasive when it came to sex.

“Alright Li, move over will ya?” Niall said as he moved over to the bed next to Liam. They lay there next to each other joking and laughing half paying attention to an episode of friends that was on the TV. Niall had moved in closer to Liam, his face snuggled into the elder’s chest, Liam tracing patterns into Niall’s lower back.

“Niall?” Liam asked.

“Hmm?”

“Would you do something for me?” Liam asked moving his head down so he could see Niall properly.

“A ’course. What do you want?” Niall asked moving his head upward so he was looking up at Liam.

“Just…stay,” Liam said as he closed his eyes and moved in closer to Niall. Their lips were mere centimeters apart before Niall pulled back.

“I don’t think we should be—”

“Please,” Liam said opening his eyes and staring straight into the cerulean ones before him. “Just stay,” Liam whispered before crashing his lips onto Niall’s.

Niall was hesitant at first because this was Liam! Liam, who was currently in a relationship with one of his best mates nonetheless. This couldn’t be happening, but Niall had lost all train of thought ’cause Liam was kissing him and his lips were so soft and Niall eventually melted into the kiss.

Liam moved his hand to the base of Niall’s neck pulling him deeper into the kiss. Liam swiped his tongue across Niall’s lip asking for permission which was quickly granted. Their tongues battled for dominance, which Liam won.

“Zayn,” Niall moaned into the kiss. He couldn’t possibly do this to Zayn.

“I’ll take care of it,” Liam said and that was all it took for Niall to lose all self-control. Liam said he’d take care of it, so it wasn’t Niall’s problem. It might be later, but now all his senses were filled with the smell of Liam, and the sight of Liam and the taste of Liam.

Niall was silly putty in Liam’s hands, and he knew it was now or never to make his move. He moved his hand down ever so slightly to palm at Niall’s erection. Niall gasped into the kiss and pulled back. His head lolled back while Liam worked at his neck; sucking and biting and licking and Niall was in sheer bliss.

Niall leaned back against the bed so he was lying flat on his back with Liam above him. How could this be happening? How could he let this happen? What had made Liam want him instead of Zayn in the first place? All these questions were whirring through Niall’s brain; each going unanswered.

Slipping precariously into a numb like state, Niall just began not to care. All he knew at this moment in time was that he wanted more of Liam, and they were both wearing far too many clothes.

Niall’s hands ran up and under Liam’s shirt feeling his abs tighten at the cold sensation of Niall’s hands. Niall smiled into the kiss and wrapped his hands on Liam’s waist, pulling him closer.

“Someone’s gotten brave,” Liam said with a smirk pulling his shirt off.

“Shutup,” Niall said as he sat up following suit.

With Niall being shirtless, Liam couldn’t help but stare at his porcelain like skin; so clean and free of tattoos. The boy just screamed innocence and Liam just wanted to ruin him. His lips went back to Niall’s neck inching farther down the boy’s chest leaving little lovebites in his trail. He could feel Niall’s hands tugging and pulling at his hair and his breath hitched in his throat with every pull.

Niall watched below as he slowly used the hand in Liam’s hair to guide him lower and lower. Liam looked up at Niall when he reached the sliver of Niall’s boxers protruding from his sweats. Liam took his sweats and removed them completely, throwing them to some obscene part of the room. Niall’s breathed hitched when he felt Liam’s hot breath on the material of his boxers. It all went straight to his dick which twitched causing Liam to laugh at the younger boy.

“Just relax Ni,” Liam said sweetly as he took Niall’s boxers in his hands. He motioned for the elder to lift his hips up in the air so he could remove them and Niall obliged. His boxers were removed and flung god knows where—and in all honesty, he couldn’t care less. His dick lay flat against his stomach half hard with a red tip.

Liam’s hand wound its way around Niall’s dick and he pumped precariously, gauging Niall’s reaction—learning what he liked and didn’t like. Liam felt himself hardening in his boxers at the sight of Niall and what was to come of the situation they were currently in. Liam moved a hand over his sweats to palm at his length while he leaned down and licked the flat of his tongue up the underside of Niall’s dick before taking it in his mouth. Liam bobbed his head up and down slowly trying to judge how Niall was taking it. When he felt the boy’s hips twitch up, he got his answer.

Niall’s back arched off the bed when Liam licked at the slit in his cock and he nearly fell to pieces. When had innocent little Liam turned into such a raging sex monster? God he didn’t know and didn’t care as long as this sensation never stopped. Niall felt the tightening in his abdomen and immediately pulled Liam off of him. They both let out small groans of protest, but this isn’t how Niall wanted to cum. Niall had finally taken in Liam’s appearance and noticed something odd.

“You’re wearing too many clothes,” Niall said leaning in closer to Liam. “And judging by the tent in your pants, I don’t think you want to be,”

Liam blushed a shade of crimson and stood up to pull his sweats and boxers off. His cock sprung out and was eye level with Niall. To say Liam’s cock was big would be an understatement. To say Liam’s cock was huge would be an understatement.

“Man they weren’t kidding when they called you Mr. Ten Inches,” Niall laughed lightly.

Liam smiled in response before moving closer to Niall. Niall got the idea and opened his mouth immediately to take Liam in. There was no way that he could take all of Liam, but he’d take as much as he could. Niall pulled Liam closer by the hips and swallowed a good seven inches before bobbing his head back and forth. What he couldn’t reach with his mouth he worked with his hand. Judging the by the groans and whimpers, Niall thought he was doing pretty damn good. He was abruptly pulled off though and thrown back onto the bed.

Liam had an animalistic look in his eyes and Niall absolutely loved it. He met Liam halfway on the bed and kissed him forcefully. The kiss was sloppy; all teeth and tongues with no remorse. Liam was the first to pull back and get off the bed. He pulled lube and a condom out of one of his pockets before heading back towards Niall.

Niall didn’t really wanna use the condom, but whatever made Liam comfortable. Niall lied down on the bed with his legs up in the air, already knowing what was to come. Liam lubed up a few fingers and pushed one into Niall, which went in with surprising ease.

“You’re not as tight as I thought you’d be,” Liam said working his finger in and out of Niall.

“Well, I uh guess that’s the one benefit of getting the single room. I’m free to wank in peace,” Niall laughed.

Liam laughed along with him before adding another finger. He curled his fingers hitting Niall’s prostate. He enjoyed watching Niall arch his back off his bed groaning in pleasure, but he didn’t want him cumming just yet, so he held off. He scissored his fingers open before adding a third and making sure that Niall was as stretched as he could be. Liam removed his fingers and wiped them on the bed before reaching for the bottle of lube. He looked around for the condom when he saw the glint of the wrapper in Niall’s hands.

“I wanna put it on you,” Niall said simply. Liam thought nothing of it so he shrugged his shoulders as if to say ‘okay whatever’. It wasn’t until he looked down to see Niall before he grasped the concept as to why Niall wanted to put the condom on.

Niall was putting it on with his mouth, and didn’t break eye contact with Liam for even a split second. He took in all ten fucking inches even when the condom had stopped.

“Shit,” Liam cursed. He had nearly spilled down Niall’s mouth right that second.

Niall smiled at the boy before going back to his previous position on the bed with his legs in the air, providing his ass to Liam. Liam poured some lube on his dick and rubbed it around before pressing the tip into Niall’s hole. He watched the boy intently, judging for any signs of pain. So far he was good, so Liam pushed in a bit deeper. Niall showed little signs of pain and Liam was about 5 or 6 inches in. So far so good…until Liam tried to go in a bit deeper.

“Shit, Ni are you okay?”

“Yeah, yeah. Do it again,” Niall breathed.

Apparently it wasn’t a bad thing, so Liam started to thrust in and out going deeper with each thrust. Niall was taking it like a champ, but Liam tried to go easy on him. It’s not like he was trying to brag or anything but when you got it, you know you got it. He didn’t wanna cause the younger any pain now or in the morning.

“Faster,” Niall gasped as Liam hit his prostate again. “Oh fuck,” He said as his hand reached his dick and began to pump in time with Liam’s thrusts. His orgasm was approaching and he knew it so he pumped his dick faster.

Liam said Niall’s face and could feel Niall’s walls clenching around him and yeah he was cumming all over his chest. If that didn’t make Liam cum then the tightening of Niall’s walls around him sure did. He pulled out of Niall, ripped off the condom, and pumped his dick over the boy till he was cumming on Niall’s chest mixing their cum together.

Liam licked up Niall’s chest, tasting the cum in his mouth, before kissing Niall making him taste himself. He pulled back and smiled at Niall before collapsing next to the boy. He felt Niall get up—probably to wipe the cum off his chest. A few moments later, Liam felt a body pressed against his. He wrapped his arms around the younger lad and pulled him closer. He kissed Niall’s neck and whispered sweet nothings in his ear.

“Li, what was all this about? You’ve got Zayn and don’t give me that ‘I missed you’ shit, ’cause even before you and Zayn we never did this…like ever,” Niall asked turning to face Liam.

“Let’s just say, that if you liked tonight, you’re gonna love the rest of the week.” Liam said smirking.

“You wanna do this again? Are you and Zayn having a fight?”

“Oh it won’t be me fucking you my little leprechaun,” Liam said tapping Niall’s nose lightly with his finger.

“Wait, what?”

“I’ve said too much already,” Liam said pretending to zip his lip. “Just trust me, you’re gonna love this week.”

“Alright, I’m trusting you. But if you’re wrong, I will hurt you,”

“I’ll hold you to that Ni. Goodnight,” Liam said kissing Niall on the head before lying down on the bed.

“G’night,” Niall said resting his head on Liam’s chest and drifting off to sleep.


	3. Part Three

The day after Liam’s done his turn, the four boys meet back in Louis and Harry’s hotel room. They all know who’s next and it’s making Zayn’s blood churn while he curls into Liam’s side, despite the fact that he technically cheated on him the day before, but it was on an agreement and he’s doing the same thing later on anyways.

Louis and Harry are trying so hard not to tease him about the pout on his lips, but it’s so hard because they’re just as excited as Liam was so Zayn should be too.

“Are you ready for tonight?” Louis finally asks, sitting on his bed, legs crossed as he holds onto his feet. He’s a lot more giddy than he should be because it’s not even his turn, but it seems as if just really wants to fuck Niall.

It makes Zayn send him a cold stare. Of course he’s not ready. Who’s ever ready to cheat on their boyfriend with their best friend—Zayn guesses no one. “No, Louis; I’m not ready. But I guess I have to,” he spits in response, making Liam squeeze his arm as he rubs it soothingly.

Liam whispers something to him and the other two see Zayn visibly relax so they take that as ‘he’s okay.’

He’s not.

~

Later on that night, Zayn is really starting to regret even agreeing to this. He’d been a bit wary about it in the first place anyways. But he can’t back down so when he gives Liam a parting kiss, he makes sure to whisper against his lips that he loves him and that he needs to remember that.

It’s only a matter of seconds before he’s standing at Niall’s door, his hair lazy and infront of his face as he knocks twice. He smiles when Niall opens the door quickly, a frown evident on his face.

“What’s the matter?” Zayn questions.

“Nothing, it’s just that Liam bought me food yesterday when he came. If you’re all going to be coming, can’t you all bring food too?” Niall whines and huffs while folding his arms over his chest. Zayn can’t help but roll his eyes and the two share a laugh as Zayn pushes his way inside.

The air in the room suddenly becomes thick and Niall’s lip is between his teeth as he looks at Zayn because he fucked his best friend’s boyfriend yesterday. It feels a bit awkward but he doesn’t forget what Liam had told him before they fell asleep tangled together either. Niall sucks harder on his lip because they’re just quiet and Zayn is eyeing him like he’s prey.

And Zayn’s only doing this because he looks so innocent right now with his lip turning pink and plump, glistening with droplets of saliva that build up into corner only to spread when Niall switches which side he’s biting. They’re both just staring and the regret in Zayn’s chest begins to fade away quickly because he’s stepping closer to Niall, a hand rising to sweep a stray strand of hair from his face.

“I don’t know if Liam told you anything yesterday—”

“He did.”

Zayn nods his head. There’s the faintest of smiles that creeps upon his lips and Niall decides to return it because the thick air quickly became warm and calming. “I don’t know how much he told you,” Zayn starts again and takes a deep breath, “But just um, let’s get this over with, yeh?”

Niall wants to frown now; he doesn’t want to just get it over with. Liam had actually spent a bit of time with him the day before and he wants to do the same with Zayn. But when Zayn’s lips find their way to his own, his body releases all tension and he finds himself kissing back.

And this is the part where it kind of sucks. Niall can’t lie and say he’s never found Zayn attractive or even more as to where he’d want to cuddle him or go on dates with him. He’d be the biggest liar in the world if he says that he didn’t want to kiss him more past tonight. But Liam snagged him before he could so he’s out of luck and will probably just have to make this night go as slow as possible.

That’s working out perfectly fine, too, because Zayn is blindly tugging him back towards the bed, waiting until the backs of his knees hit the bed so the two of them could fall down with Niall on top. The kiss is so slow and Niall loves it. When Zayn’s tongue invades his mouth, he happily sucks it in; his hands going to lock themselves into Zayn’s messy locks. Zayn’s hands are on Niall’s bum, melding the clothed flesh in his overly large hands, making Niall squeak into the messy kiss.

Zayn was a mess of moans and obscenities as Niall ground his hips into Zayn’s dick. Zayn shouldn’t be feeling this way. He should not be turned on by Niall basically dry humping him. He should not be thinking how good it would feel to have Niall in him. Or would he top? Usually Liam topped because who wouldn’t want Mr. Ten Inches, but how big was Niall’s dick? Obviously the only way to find out would be to rid Niall of his pants and boxers and find out. So that’s what Zayn did.

He flipped them over so that he straddled Niall. He ran his hands down and under the boy’s shirt—removing it. His milky white skin had small bruises of blues and purples no doubt Liam’s doing. Zayn decided to spare the boy’s chest and go straight for what he wanted to know. Zayn inched off of Niall and undid the tie on the boy’s sweats. The bulge through his boxers was evident and dammit it was turning Zayn on. Wait what?—No it wasn’t. He only got turned on by Liam…he was just horny! There’s a complete difference. Though one thing Zayn couldn’t deny was the interest the bulge gave him.

“Oh fuck,” Niall swore as Zayn’s hot breath hit Niall’s dick causing him to hiss—he could already feel his boxers beginning to moisten with precum. Niall just wanted to get fucked. His thoughts were clouded and, for lack of a better phrase, he was thinking with his dick. Just the thought of Zayn fucking him senselessly and relentlessly made Niall want the boy even more.

Zayn removed Niall’s boxers and took in the sight of Niall’s erect penis as it flopped back onto his stomach. The tip was red and leaking precum. Zayn guessed Niall was a solid 6 inches; compared to the rest of the boy’s he was short, but the width of his dick made up for it very well. Now the dilemma came of whether he wanted to fuck Niall senseless of ride him till he came three times. Zayn took Niall’s dick in his hand and began to pump him slowly as he kissed at the boy’s thighs and up his abdomen till he was face to face with Niall.

“So do you…do you wanna top or bottom?” Zayn asked precariously.

“Bottom,” Niall said through gritted teeth. Zayn was still working slowly on his dick.

“Oh…okay,” Zayn said solemly as he removed his hand from Niall’s dick and tore off his shirt.

“Why?” Niall asked taking off the boxers that were pooled at his ankles.

“No reason. S’just I usually bottom with Li, and I didn’t know how big you were. You’re just about an inch shorter than me,” Zayn said as he took off his jeans. “But you’re thick, like really thick,” Zayn continued clad only in his grey boxers. “So I was like having this internal debate on whether I wanted to fuck you or ride you. But this week is all about you Ni, so we can do whatever you want,” Zayn smiled down at the boy.

“We could do both,” Niall said simply.

“Um I don’t recover that quickly,” Zayn laughed as he played with Niall’s hair.

“I mean stop when you’re about to cum and then we’ll switch.”

“You-you’d really wanna do that?”

“Yeh,” Niall said smiling up at Zayn.

“You really are something Ni,”

“I know,” Niall said as he got up and wrapped his arms around Zayn’s neck; kissing his lips ever so lightly.

Zayn quickly took control and pushed Niall back onto the bed. He removed his boxers and took his dick in his hands, stroking it a few times before reaching in his pants pocket for a silver packet. “Condom or no?”

“Well you’re gonna stop before you cum, so it’s up to you mate,”

“M’kay,”

Zayn returned with a silver package in his hands. He ripped it open with his teeth and poured some on his dick and some on his fingers. With his left hand he pumped his dick to completely cover it in lube, and used his right hand to finger Niall open. He wasn’t as tight only having been fucked a mere 12 hours ago. Zayn managed to start with 2 fingers, going in and out vigorously; slipping in a third to really open him up.

“God Zayn hurry up,” Niall begged.

Zayn winked at the boy below him before lining up at his entrance. It’d been a while since Zayn had topped, but that didn’t mean he’d lost his ability to do it. He just forgot how tight and hot it was. The feeling of Niall’s walls clenching around him as he inched into the boy was absolutely amazing and painful all at the same time.

Niall let out little whimpers of encouragement as if he could sense the boy’s hesitance and new found position. He’d arch his back and swear not even to help Zayn feel more comfortable but honestly just because he felt fucking amazing. Zayn had started to thrust in and out at a steady pace and Niall would grip the bed sheets tighter with every thrust. Zayn’s hand gripped at Niall’s waist hard enough to leave bruises as he slammed into Niall harder and harder. His thrusts became increasingly more erratic and Niall could sense this. He immediately pushed Zayn away from him.

“Don’t touch your dick,” Niall said.

“Fuck,” Zayn swore. Yeah this was kidna what he wanted, but he didn’t realize he’d be standing with a case of blue balls.

“Niall picked up the half used packet of lube from the ground and coated his dick with it. “D’you want me to prep you?”

“If you do, I’ll probably cum,”

“It’s probably gonna hurt,”

“I’ll take care of it,” Zayn said sweetly. “Just lay down yeh?”

Niall lay down on the bed completely stretched out for Zayn. Zayn moved over and sat on Niall’s waist. He steadied one hand on Niall’s chest and the other to hold Niall’s dick at his entrance. Niall’s hands were on Zayn’s waist holding him steady.

“Take your time,” Niall said reassuringly.

Zayn only hummed in response as he slowly sunk himself down onto Niall’s dick. God he felt amazing. The heat from Niall’s walls clenching around him was hard enough to bear, but now it’s like a whole new feeling. He was being stretched completely and it felt utterly fantastic.

“Shit,” Zayn swore as he bottomed out. He raised his head to look up at Zayn whose face was contorted; Zayn could tell he was trying not to cum. Zayn lifted himself up before coming down, harsher than intended, on Niall’s dick.

“Jesus fuck!” Niall said as his grip on Zayn’s hips tightened. “D’you mind if I—?” Niall asked. It would only have been embarrassing to ask the question out loud ’cause most people would just do it, but Niall was too polite.

“Yeh sure go ahead,” Zayn said. He raised himself up slowly so that the tip of Niall’s dick was still in him.

Niall held his grip on Zayn as he began to move his hips up and down. Slamming up into Zayn caused him to let out little yelps and to fall forward onto Niall’s chest, but Niall didn’t let up. He liked the feeling of being in power every once in a while. Don’t get him wrong—getting fucked was reward in its own—but there was just something about knowing that you’re the person who can get them off, and you’re the person who’s responsible for the whimpers and groans and lip biting and back scratches and everything that person does. ’Cause it’s all you.

“Oh fuck, I think-shit!” Zayn swore into Niall’s ear.

“Hold it Z. Same time,” Niall said. Zayn nodded his head in acknowledgement, but he didn’t know how long he’d be able to hold it for. It wasn’t even that Niall was taking a long time to cum but Zayn was just impatient and he’d been holding it for so long.

“I can’t hold it in any longer,” Zayn whispered.

Niall could tell he was about to burst so he picked up the pace of his thrusts. His hips slapped up to Zayn’s so fast and so hard that Niall nearly forgot to tell Zayn he was cumming; but the strangled moan of Zayn’s name might have given it away. Both boys came at the same time. Zayn came all over his and Niall’s chest with the strangled gasp of profanities. Niall came deep inside of Zayn bringing his hips down to meet his last thrust. Niall could feel him cum leaking out of Zayn’s ass and Zayn didn’t seem to care, so neither did he.

Zayn lay on top of Niall, not caring if his cum was now being mixed around on his chest, or the fact that Niall was still inside of him. He placed feather light kisses along the boy’s neck before rolling over next to him. The burn of not having Niall in him was painful, but it all seemed to go away when Niall snuggled into his chest.

“Thanks for this Z,” Niall said quietly.

“No problem Ni. The boys and I just don’t want you to feel left out. Harry even said that me and Liam are loved up and him and Lou are loved up. You’re just—”

“Hey don’t worry about me,” Niall said turning around to face Zayn. “I’m a care free mofo, and maybe I’m not looking for my princess or prince anymore, but I’ll find them or they’ll find me. But as of right now and the rest of this week I couldn’t be happier with my four best mates,” Niall said with a smile evident on his face.

“I love you Nialler,” Zayn said before kissing the boy sweetly.

“I love you too Zaynie,”

“Are you ever gonna let that name go?” Zayn asked shaking his head.

“Maybe, if you tell me who decided to come up with this entire plan?”

“Not a chance,”

“Fine,” Niall said with a humph. “G’night Zaynie,” Niall said turning around and snuggling back into Zayn’s embrace.

Zayn only chuckled at how immature Niall was, and how he had missed that most about him. “G’night Ni,”


	4. Part Four

Harry’s excited. He’s more than excited, and Louis would hate him if he wasn’t so excited for his own turn. They’re cooped in their hotel room and Harry is taking extra measures to look good for Niall, which Louis giggles at because that was his idea. 

“You’re giddy,” Louis comments from his spot on the bed as he chews on his bottom lip since Harry is shirtless. Harry just chuckles at his boyfriend as he throws on the tightest shirt he has, situating it so that it’s fit and snug.

“And you’re the same,” Harry replies with a snicker and all Louis can do is shrug as he hums in response. Once Harry is ready, he hops over to the bed and into Louis’ lap. “Thank you though, Lou. For not being one of those boyfriends that ties the other one down like they own them or something. You’re amazing and I love you,“ he whispers and kisses Louis’ cheek.

“I love you too, Haz. I don’t want to be those annoying boyfriends, trust me. You’re not an animal,” Louis titters and returns the kiss to Harry’s cheek. “Well, at least outside of bed you’re not.“

They both laugh, sharing a kiss before they know what’s coming approaches.

—

Come evening time, Harry is ready and standing outside of Niall’s hotel room door with a bag of crisps (Zayn told him about Niall had complained yesterday, so he’s prepared). And it’s like Niall was expecting him—or someone—because he doesn’t even get to knock on the door before a shirtless Niall opens it up with a smile on his lips. It grows when he sees that it’s Harry there with snacks and Harry smiles back as Niall steps aside to let him in.

"So, you knew I was coming?” Harry asks once the door closes behind him, turning to Niall with a small smirk. Shrugging, Niall walks past him, making sure to snag the bag of crisps out of his hand.

“Well, I’m kind of aware of what’s going on now, so yeah,” Niall says with a small giggle. He tears open the bag in his hand and pops a few crisps into his mouth, chewing loudly as his eyes rake over Harry’s lanky body. “You’re looking really good,“ he adds with a full mouth. Pride swells inside of him when Harry blushes.

But Harry nods in return and steps over to his friend, biting his lip at how good he looks without a shirt on. He’s obviously well built, and clearly more fit than Louis. It’s not that Louis isn’t fit, he’s just not as fit as Niall or the rest. “Thanks, I guess,” he finally murmurs. Surprisingly, Niall throws the only half empty bag on the table nearby and takes Harry’s hand.

“So, I don’t if you want to talk before hand or what. Zayn made it pretty simple yesterday, so whatever you want to do is fine,” he says softly and leans in to gently attatch his lips to Harry’s jaw, making his eyes flutter shut slowly. All Harry can do is nod.

Soon enough, the two are tussling on the bed, Niall straddling Harry as he removes his shirt swiftly. His eyes scan over his long torso and his dick can’t help but twitch at the sight before him. “Seriously, you look so fucking good, Haz,“ he praises. Niall leans down to kiss down Harry’s chest, taking one nipple into his mouth and sucking gently.

"Thanks, Ni,” Harry breaths, back arching sharply into Niall’s mouth. Niall swirls his tongue around the hardening nub before travelling south, finding himself face-to-face with the bulge in Harry’s jeans. He can’t help but smirk because he did that to him.

“Foreplay or no?” He questions and it’s weird, but he feels like he has to ask. He’s Louis’ boyfriend for crying out loud, and he just knows that Louis is a tease. Everything about him is teasing and well, he feels bad for Harry in some way. So he has to ask and when Harry shakes his head he knows for sure that Louis is quite the tease.

With a few swift movements from the both of them, they’re both stark naked in front of each other, Harry already seeming to be a writhing mess on the bed as Niall strokes both of their cocks. “I have lube and condoms in the drawer, but only if you want to use the condom, and who’s doing what?“ He finally asks, reaching to retrieve the said items.

"I bottom,” Harry says straight-forwardly. “Well, I usually do. Whatever you’re comfortable with is fine. I mean, if you’re going to top, you don’t have to use a condom; I trust you. But if you’re not going to then I guess I wi—”

“Shut up.” Niall has to cut him off because he’s rambling and he was sold at the thought of fucking Harry senseless. “This week seems like it’s all about me, so you let me choose. And I want to fuck you.“

And it’s as simple as that. One second Harry’s telling Niall that he doesn’t need prep because he and Louis literally fucked in the shower that morning and the next Niall is lining his lubed cock up at Harry’s entrance. The room is hot and almost spinning when Niall pushes in slowly, the tip of his cock pressed hotly into Harry’s hole. Harry groans in pleasure while he blindly reaches for Niall before he tugs him down for a sloppy kiss.

Once Niall is fully sheathed inside of Harry, they both moan and get used to the immense pleasure that they’re feeling. “Jesus Christ, this feels amazing,” Niall huffs just before Harry gives the okay to move.

When he does, they both explode with such euphoria, it’s indescribable. The way Niall is holding Harry’s hips as he drives into him makes both boys want to do this over and over again, but that’s no surprise.

And Harry’s almost certain Louis wouldn’t mind if they did.

They start kissing again and their tongues messily glide against one another. Niall is courteous enough to grab Harry’s throbbing erection. It lays heavy and thick, pulsing in his hand as he strokes it idly along with his thrusts. They’re both moaning and whimpering and fuck, they’re close.

It’s odd, because it’s never been so fast for both of them, so now with Harry choking out a, “gonna come,“ and Niall ramming straight into the bundle of nerves that had Harry seeing stars, they come together with low grunts of each other’s names.

Slowly, everything cools down, their breath mingles together and in a minute, Niall is pulling out of Harry and collapsing next to him. Pants are all that can be heard before Niall turns to look at Harry, his eyes slowly drifting over his sweaty, cum soaked body. He dips a hand into and smears it slightly, making Harry giggle lazily.

“Tickles,” he mutters breathlessly and opens his eyes to look at Niall. “That was amazing, you know,“ he whispers and Niall can’t help but lean over and kiss him softly. “Better than, Lou, if I’m honest.”

The same pride from earlier builds inside of Niall and he smiles against Harry’s lips with a snicker. “Glad to know. You’re welcome back anytime you want if he allows it,“ he says. Half of him his joking but the other half is practically begging for Harry to come back again. Just like it is with Zayn, and Liam and how he’s sure it’ll be with Louis. He’s screwed because he’s certain he’s in love with his band mates. Or their sex. But either way, he wants all of them.

When he falls asleep in Harry’s arms later on that night after laughs and kisses, he’s already convinced himself that he’s beyond the point of no return with these boys.  
To Top


	5. Part Five

Louis and Harry lay on Louis’ bed absentmindedly watching TV. Harry was tracing stars into Louis’ stomach just above the hem of his boxers. Louis lay drifting between conscious and the sleep desperately wanting to take over his body; the light kisses Harry gives him keeps him up though. Louis opened up his eyes to glance down into the moss green eyes of his boyfriend before sighing contently. 

“So he was a good lay?” Louis asked. 

“Pretty damn good,” Harry laughed. 

Louis smiled at his boyfriend before leaning in to place a chaste kiss on the younger’s lips. “I guess I better get ready,” Louis said about to get up, but felt a weight pulling him deeper into the bed. Louis looked over at Harry pulling the puppy dog eyes on him. 

“Oh come off it harry,” Louis said fighting his boyfriends embrace. “You fucked him just last night and now it’s my turn,”

“I know, but I can’t help but feel a little bit jealous,” Harry admitted. 

“Jealous? He fucked you last night, you woke me up this morning with a blowjob, and I fucked you this morning,” Louis explained. “You should be the happiest little bastard to exist,” Louis laughed before finally disentangling himself from Harry and moving to put on a shirt. 

Harry humphed in response and folded his arms across his chest. 

“Don’t you be such a child,” Louis said crossing over to Harry. “You know you’re my one and only babe. Not even Andrew Garfield could change that…though I’d love to fuck his mouth…”

“Louis!” Harry shrieked. 

“God babe I’m kidding…mostly. Look,” Louis said taking a seat on the bed. “I love a lot of people, but I’m in love with you and I always will. You’re special and fantastic in so many ways and I don’t think I’ll ever meet someone as incredible as you Haz, so I plan on never letting you go.” Louis said before leaning in to kiss Harry. When Louis pulled back harry had the biggest grin permanently etched on his face. “Now that you’re ego has been fluffed, may I go?”  
Harry kisses Louis one last time before showing him out the door and then kissed him again till they were both breathless.

~

The knocking on the door didn’t surprise Niall anymore, and he got up to welcome his visitor. 

“Hey nialler,” Louis said; smile bright on his face. 

“Hey Lou,” Niall said rubbing his hand on the back of his neck. He stepped to the side to allow the elder into his room. 

Louis held a plastic bag in his hands and rustled around in it; simultaneously sitting on the bed.   
“I figured you already know what’s happening…by now at least,” Louis laughed and Niall just stared at the crinkles in his eyes from his position by the table. “So I brought FIFA so I can kick your ass, and then food cause you never stop eating and then we’ll get down to business,”

“You started off good, and then that last bit kinda ruined it,” Niall laughed but walked over toward Louis. “I’m really glad I have you guys,” Niall said placing a kiss on Louis’ temple. “But you’re so getting your ass kicked in FIFA,”

Louis and Niall ayes for a few hours until Louis finally gave up and admit defeat. Though he refused to call Niall the king of FIFA; he just wouldn’t do it. Niall took out a bag of crisps that Louis had bought and tore the bag open. He sat down Indian style on the bed and looked at Louis.

“Why did you guys decide to do this anyway? I mean Liam told me that you guys thought that I was lonely or whatever cause you’re all loved up, but what brought up the idea of…sex?”

“Well in all honesty I was just horny,” Louis laughed. 

“So you’re the one who came up with it?”

“Guilty as charged,” Louis said lifting his hands. “Besides you can’t tell me you haven’t had the best week of your life,”

“My life’s not over yet, so I’ll let you know,” Niall said with a wink as he placed the bag of crisps on the nightstand. 

“Cheeky,” Louis said as he got on his hands and knees and crawled over to Niall. 

“Maybe,” Niall said smirking before closing he distance between himself and Louis enveloping the elder’s lips in his own. Niall moved his hand to grasp at Louis’ shirt to bring the latter closer to him. Niall leaned down on the bed so that Louis straddled him.

Louis placed his hands on either side of Niall’s head to lower himself down and grind his hips against Niall. Niall moaned into the kiss which caused Louis to smirk and move his hips at a slower and rougher pace. Niall’s fingers played with the hair at the nape of Louis’ neck as he bucked his hips upwards to try and create more friction between the two, but Louis was intent on taking things slow. Niall knew this wasn’t true though. He’d seen Harry and Louis before; not like that but he saw how they act together. Louis was the tease to rule all teases. He’d kiss Harry and grind their hips together slowly and look at Harry till the latter became nothing more than a quivering mess of hormones.

All Niall had to do was ask himself if he wanted to be reduced to a quivering mess of hormones or just get his brains fucked out. Louis bit at Niall’s neck to go along with the fading and prominent bruises and Niall made his mind up.

“Louis,” Niall moaned out. Niall wrapped his arms around Louis’ waist and turned them over so he was on top of Louis. “Stop teasing,” Niall said as he tore off his shirt and tossed it on the floor.

“Oh c’mon babe that’s the best part,” Louis said as he followed suit.

“But babe,” Niall said as he moved his lips to ghost over the shell of Louis’ ear. “Would you rather tease me to let me know that you’re all talk and no game or make me know why Harry walks funny when you guys are done?” Niall said placing a kiss along Louis’ neck. “Show me that you can own me…or should I not hold out hope for you and go get one of the other guys instead?”

“You’re gonna live to regret those words Horan,” Louis said as he flipped them over once more and kissed his way down Niall’s abdomen. Louis moved his hands to play with the hem of Niall’s sweats as he kissed his way back up. His hand slipped into Niall’s sweats and palmed at the outline of Niall’s dick. Louis looked up just in time to see the small o form on Niall’s lips.

Louis smirked before kissing Niall once more slipping his tongue in with ease as Niall melted under his touch. Niall’s fingers gripped at Louis’ back digging in hard enough to leave crescent moons, but not hard enough for Louis to stop his advances.

“Enough teasing,” Niall said halfheartedly pushing Louis away from the kiss. “C’mon,” Niall whined before he could even hold it in and from the smirk he saw on Louis’ face he knew that Louis had gotten what he wanted. Niall was reduced to a mess of hormones and Louis absolutely loved it.

Louis kissed Niall chastely before removing his hands from Niall’s, now hard, dick and getting off the bed to rid himself of his sweats and boxers watching as Niall did the same on the bed. Niall looked over to see Louis’ dick staring straight at him. It was average length, but the thickness that you would wanna choke on; the thickness that would stretch you until it burned and feel oh so good doing so.

Niall encircled the head of Louis’ dick in his mouth and teased the slit with his tongue. Louis tilted his head back as the heat enveloped him. He ran his fingers through the blonde locks and urged Niall to take more of his dick but Niall held his position and moved at his own accord. Niall eventually took all of Louis in his mouth and held till he couldn’t breathe and pulled off breathless; grabbing Louis’ dick out of instinct and pumping it while he caught his breath. He took Louis in his mouth once more and looked up at Louis who was looking down at him and he couldn’t hear—the sound of his heart beating too loud in his ear—but it looked like Louis said fuck as he tilted his head back. Niall chuckled at the thought sending vibrations through Louis’ dick.

Louis pulled Niall off as soon as he kissed before attaching his lips to Niall and tasting the salty precum that drenched his mouth. Niall continued to pump at Louis’ cock which led to Louis whimpering helplessly into the kiss causing Niall to smirk. Louis pushed Niall down so he could reach into his sweats to pull out the condom and lube.

Louis poured some of the lube on his fingers and moved down in between Niall’s legs and pushed his finger against Niall’s hole. It went in pretty smoothly—having sex for 3 days will do that to you—so Louis added another finger. He scissored Niall open loving the moans Niall was making. Louis inserted a third finger and curled them to reach his prostate. Niall arched his back off the bed and begged for Louis to get in him now. Louis continued to thrust in fingers into Niall and moved his mouth to nip at the younger’s thighs.

Louis pulled out and rolled the condom on his dick and lubed himself up. He positioned himself at Niall’s entrance and eased in slowly. Louis knew that he didn’t have the biggest dick, but he knew to work with what he had. He didn’t know sexually what Niall liked, so he’d just go general and see where that led him.

Louis leaned down and kissed Niall and waited for him to adjust or tell him to move or something. Niall moaned into the kiss and Louis didn’t know if that was a yes or not, but he took it as one and began to inch in farther until he bottomed out and held his position there. Niall had his eyes clenched shut but nodded his head in approval.

“Ni you’re obviously not ready,” Louis reprimanded.

“But it burns so good. Please just move,” Niall begged. Louis liked begging and Niall looked wrecked with his pink lips all puffy and breath all uneven and pupils so dilated. Who was Louis to say no?

Louis pulled out and pushed back in lightly so that he didn’t hurt Niall too much. The slow pace was killing him; yeah he liked to tease, but only when he was the one doing the teasing. Wait a second. Louis looked down and Niall laid there with his eyes closed looking peaceful. Louis would think he was asleep if it weren’t for the hitched breath every once in a while. He wasn’t wincing or anything but looked like he quite enjoyed the slow pace they were going at, or that he knew Louis wasn’t enjoying.

Louis moved his hands to Niall’s hips and drew his dick out till just the tip stayed in. He slammed into Niall with all he could causing the younger to sit upright with a cry of Louis’ name. Louis grabbed him by the neck and pulled him in for a kiss that was all tongue and teeth.

“That’s for teasing,” Louis said before pushing Niall back onto the bed and thrusting into him again. Niall gripped one hand on the bed sheets and the other grabbed at his dick pumping in time with Louis’ thrusts.

Niall was close but Louis wasn’t. Niall was a mess of hormones laid out for Louis to take and Louis was calmly thrusting into Niall making sure to keep him as the mess he was. Niall reached one hand up and patted Louis’ chest trying to tell Louis that he wanted to be kissed. Louis moved his hands next to Niall’s head and brought his body down towards Niall but moved his lips to the shell of Louis’ ear.

“I told you you’d live to regret those words Horan,” Louis said as he picked up the pace and watched as Niall unfolded before him.

“Fuck Louis,” Niall screamed as he wrapped his arms around Louis’ neck bringing him down. Niall bit at Louis neck to keep his screams muffled but he only ended up leaving a small bruise amongst the tan skin—which wasn’t even a bad thing. Niall was uttering incoherent nonsense and Louis knew he was close to coming so he reached down between the two and pumped Niall’s dick in time with his thrusts.

Niall came all over his chest and Louis’ hand and Louis slowed his thrusts to lick the cum off his hand. Niall stared, dreary eyed and opened mouthed, and Louis as he licked up his own cum. Louis pulled out of Niall and licked the cum off Niall’s chest and went up to kiss Niall; swirling their tongues together so that Niall could taste himself.

Niall sighed into the kiss as he came down from his orgasm, but didn’t have much time before Louis pulled back, lined up with Niall’s hole once more and thrusts back into him.

Niall was oversensitive and there was pain but also a bliss. Niall could feel his dick hardening again, but he honestly didn’t think he could cum again—not after how hard he had the first time.

The grip Louis had on Niall’s hips tightened as he felt his orgasm approaching. Louis slammed in harder and harder until he was cumming hard into the condom with a grunt of Niall’s name on his tongue. Louis pulled out and tied the condom before tossing it in a nearby garbage bin. Louis kissed Niall one last time before falling down onto the bed breathing heavily.

Niall moved closer to Niall and cuddled his head into the elders chest as he felt arms wrap around his small frame and pull him close.

“Thanks for this Lou,”

Louis hummed in response.

“This entire week really has been incredible,” Niall said leaning up to place a chaste kiss on Louis’ lips before drifting off to sleep


	6. Part Six

@NiallOfficial: Thanks for coming out t see us! Me and the lads had a great time! Now headed back home.

Niall tapped out the tweet on his way down the elevator. He was supposed to meet the rest of the boys in the lobby of the hotel so they could head to the airport and get home. The days he’s spent with the boys were absolutely fantastic.

Liam lived up to every dirty fantasy he ever had about him—which he would completely deny if questioned. Maybe, Mr. Ten Inches was a big of an exaggeration but boy did he earn the name. Everything was just perfect about Liam. Sculpted abs, good personality, and Niall found it undeniably hot how he could go from caring puppy Liam, to making you choke on his dick Liam. All around, Zayn was lucky to have him.

Zayn—the mysterious one. Niall laughed inwardly as how the hell Zayn could ever be mysterious, he was just quiet; he guessed that could add to the mystery, but once you got to know him, he was anything but.

The elevator door dinged open and Niall stepped out to see Zayn and Liam sat on the couch looking at something over Liam’s phone. Niall took a seat down opposite them and they both looked up at him. Liam smiled before returning to his phone and Zayn gave him a quick wink followed by a smirk. A shiver ran up his spine, and maybe Zayn did have a certain something about him; something that was hard to place that made him seem so mysterious.

Niall looked through his mentions on twitter following a few people and tweeting to someone knowing it would make their day. Niall was interrupted by a body sitting in his lap and literally on his hands. Louis wrapped his arms around Niall’s neck and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

“Hey Lou,” Niall said laughing.

“Hiya!” Louis said before turning his head to Harry who was carrying both of their luggage. His face gave off that maybe he wasn’t so amused that his boyfriend was currently in another man’s lap. Whether that man be practically family or not.

“Maybe you should get up,” Niall whispered to Louis. “Harry doesn’t look too happy with me at the moment,”

“Oh don’t mind Mr. Worrywart. He’s just got his panties in a wad ’cause I didn’t wanna give him a blowjob this morning,” Louis said sticking his tongue out at Harry who reciprocated. Niall nodded in understanding but that still didn’t make him feel better with Harry glaring at him, or at Louis, or the both of them.

“Alright boys, in the car,” Paul said.

They made their way out of the hotel and into the car. Niall gave one last look at the hotel and yeah, he was pretty happy with how this trip turned out. Niall sat next to Zayn who sat next to Liam; Louis and Harry sat opposite them bickering about something concerning their sex lives that Niall just wanted to drown out. He went to get his headphones out of his bag to hopefully drown them out with the sounds of Azure Ray.

“Hey Ni,” Zayn said poking him in the side. Niall groaned and turned to face Zayn taking his headphone out. “We wanna ask you something,” Zayn continued. Only then did Niall realize that everyone was looking at him and he suddenly felt very exposed.

“So, the boys and I were wondering—y’know, that is if you wouldn’t mind telling—”

“Oh my god Liam, stop,” Louis said putting Liam out of his misery. “Who’s better in bed?”

“What?” Niall asked.

“C’mon, you slept with all of us, who’s better in bed?”

“Um, I’d rather not answer,”

“Oh c’mon Ni, there’s gotta be one or two where you were just like whoa, right?”

“I don’t know, maybe?” Niall said and it came out like a question. He really didn’t wanna rank the boys on how good they were in bed; besides if he ranked one of them too low or chose a favorite, relationships could be tested, and he didn’t wanna hurt anyone’s feelings.

“Tell us, please,” Louis said as he got out of his seat and climbed into Niall’s lap. “Pretty please, won’t you tell us?”

“Alright fine,” Niall sighed.

“Yay,” Louis said before moving back to his seat and snuggling closer to Harry.

“I’m gonna call it a four way tie,”

“What?!” The boys all yelled in unison. They each went off on their own little tangents about how ‘that’s not fair’ ‘you gotta pick one’ blah blah blah.

“Hey!” Niall yelled. “Having sex just once with each of you, isn’t gonna mean I know who’s the best in bed,”

“What are you saying?” Harry asked confused.

“I’m saying, once isn’t enough,” Niall finalized before putting his headphones back in and closing his eyes, enjoying the ride to the airport. He could feel the boy’s eyes on him, but maybe that’s what he wanted.


End file.
